


Head Over Heels

by dildosalad (galacticCannibal22)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Ambiguous Relationships, Awkward Romance, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Unrequited Love, Vriska Accidently Causes Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/dildosalad
Summary: From: Karkat[7:14] KV: YEAH, I MEAN SHE ISN’T THE BEST AT KEEPING SECRETS. ESPECIALLY ONES SHE IS EXCITED ABOUT. I CAN UNDERSTAND THE CONCERN.[7:14] KV: AND WHAT? IS SHE GOING TO TRY AND MAKE YOU COME OUT WHEN SHE BLOWS OUT THE CANDLES? WHAT IS THIS A BABY SHOWER FOR FUCKING GAYS?





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i know its cliche  
> its very self-indulgent and i have other fics i havent touched in a while but writing stuff calms me and solkat is something i am always able to return to. this isnt going to be very long.  
> homestuck in 2018
> 
> yes the chapter titles are ABBA based, though it has nothing to do with mamma mia! out rn  
> karkat is iranian by the way, he just works at a thai restaurant
> 
> tumblr: dildosalad

The very first thought on Karkat’s mind that morning was the inquiry of whether or not the definition of a functioning adult in this hypocrisy-filled circus that was labeled as a society was debatable depending on the person asking. The thought usually visited his mind at times when his work called for his presence before 10 am, which was every Monday at the local Thai restaurant owned by a white guy who thought everything was too spicy. Karkat worked double shifts, mornings or nights, or any time an extra hour could be squeezed in he made sure it was spent washing dishes or being forced to clean up someone’s disgusting mess of a table. It was agonizing at times but he was paid well enough to keep his apartment standing on a reasonable financial balance between an automated rent payment and the landlord’s somewhat lenient demands. Although, it didn’t make the work enjoyable and tips were always scarce.

The restaurant became a reoccurring theme that Karkat couldn’t escape regardless if he was on the clock or not. It was where a lot of his friends spent their time whether it was eating or on making Karkat’s life just a little more irritating. When he wasn’t scraping bowls a familiar face would saunter in the steaming kitchen towards the back unannounced but not questioned by any other member of staff just to antagonize him. Friendly intentions or not, Karkat didn’t want to deal with anyone while he was coated in sweat and dirty dish soap. His colorful choice of words never stopped anyone from showing up and his boss didn’t care as long as they paid for something. Friday’s were the busiest, not just for customers but for Karkat’s oddly strung together group to make their existence well known. He would be let off the clock early enough to spend a few hours sitting at the table alongside his cronies for a night of blistering headaches and laughter. Then they would leave in pairs or small groups until eventually they all disappeared and left Karkat to close up. Karkat then would take a brisk walk back to his apartment complex where the cycle would continue on the next day. Though, it wasn’t uncommon for someone to stay behind to help clean and then wave goodbye as Karkat locked the security doors. That someone was usually his oldest friend, Sollux, who did the most to drive Karkat insane with his shitty antics. Out of anyone who stayed, Sollux was the only one to actually help wipe down tables and mop the floors even though it was not even his job nor his duty. Karkat appreciated the help even if it was something he’d never admit out loud, the guy was saving him an extra chore and he was getting paid for someone else’s labor. He had tried to stomp Sollux off but even then Karkat would walk out onto the restaurant floor to find him sweeping anyway. It became too much of a hassle trying to kick him out so he let him stay.

That morning was slightly different as the question he asked himself was thought already nine hours into his routine and it was on a day where he was showing up at work not at 10 am but actually at 4 pm. The restaurant was already closed before he had time to make up a wordy soliloquy and he was elbow deep in dishwater. It wasn’t Monday but Thursday, meaning only half of his friend group showed up and only for a third of the usual time. However, Sollux had stayed past closing yet again and could be heard scuffling about bussing the front of the house. Karkat paused when suddenly music blasted through the shitty kitchen speakers and let out a string of curses when the volume turned up loud enough for the surrounding buildings to hear through the walls.

“Hey asshole, turn that shit down before someone calls the cops,” Karkat shouted over his shoulder. The music turned down four notches in response but muffled laughter could be heard through the window connecting the kitchen to the server hall. The music playing was some eighties love song that Karkat couldn’t name even if someone had a gun to his head, though he could recognize the tune enough to call it popular.

The song ended as Karkat pulled the drain and wiped everything remaining down. Upon stumbling back into the seat area, Sollux had already queued up the next song which began playing as he flicked a lighter up to his lips to light the cigarette hanging there. “You really gonna smoke in here right now?” Karkat hissed picking up the discarded broom and tossing it back in the closet it belonged in.

“Not like Roy is gonna care anyway, you seen his management?” Sollux responded, exhaling the smoke through his nose. Karkat untied his apron and hung it up before shoving his arms into his hoodie that would forever smell like curry no matter how many washes it went through. “Wasn’t talking about that jerkface, you idiot. I’m talking about you and your sick habits. And what's with the music? I didn’t think you’d listen to this kinda shit.”

Sollux hummed, wiping his hands on the back of his jeans, “There aren’t many options on that playlist besides eighties jams and songs I can’t pronounce, besides, thought you would be into my excellent choice of cheesy love songs.” His lisp that only snatched onto his speech when he was nervous or drunk shone brightly through his butchered attempt of words containing too many s’s for his comfort. Speech therapy only did so much.

Karkat’s ears picked up on it instantly but he continued on normally. He would keep his internal inquiry nonchalant to save the fuss for later on, “Love songs and movies have different values and if you had any piece of actual mind or taste you’d see that.”

“Kk, I truly hope one day I am rid of my ignorance you remind me of constantly.” Karkat locked his eyes on the slight shake of his friend’s hands as the brought the cigarette back to his mouth. Something was obviously off and Sollux was a shitty actor.

Sollux’s hands were long and bony, much like the rest of his body. The guy rarely slept and when he did eat it was either junk food or the restaurant’s spicy noodles, which wasn’t that often despite his usual presence as he rarely had cash. He was known to steal food off of his girlfriend’s plate instead, much to Karkat’s boss’s abhorrence. Sollux had always been skinny and awkward, even back in middle school where Karkat first made his acquaintance. He made it his second job to stuff him with food whenever he was able or to remind Sollux to shower when he went on long binges at his desk. As much as the guy irritated him, Sollux was the only person who really got who Karkat was and could bounce off his personality as a good match rather than deflate and back down from the challenge.

He had his suspicions that something was off long before the slip up in Sollux’s speech and mannerisms when he didn’t sit beside Feferi the last two nights the large group of friends visited this establishment but actually the seat across from her. It was odd but not unreasonably so that caused for a bombardment of texts from Karkat. But now it deemed necessary for just a simple query. “Is there something up with you?” Karkat gave himself bonus points to his stupidity meter for the choice of words that blurted from his loud mouth.

Sollux swallowed nervously, his eyebrows furrowing from behind his tinted glasses. One of his eyes was a bright blue and the other was so dark it was almost black. His glasses hid the genetic freak show, as he once called it, so he didn’t have to deal with any unwanted attention. There wasn’t really any other reason besides that. “Uh...Kk, I gotta tell you something.”

Thomething. Karkat chewed the inside of his cheek and waited for his friend to continue. There was a pregnant pause to which Karkat said, “Just spit it out already.” They didn’t have all night to just stand around like a bunch of awkward teenagers, it was forty minutes past closing. He was also squirming in his shoes in anticipation but he kept that to himself. Sollux had put out his cigarette in the overcrowded ashtray on one of the tables, the only one that had one to begin with. Now he wrung his hands anxiously, shifting his weight between his two feet. Karkat could almost physically see all the self-deprecating thoughts swimming in his friend’s head, “Sollux?”

“Feferi and I broke up.” He blurted, twitching.

Karkat deflated, “I’m sorry?” He wasn’t sure why the dude was so nervous to tell him that, it wasn’t that much of a big deal to worry what he would have said about it. He liked Feferi, sure, she was a friend but it wasn’t like he was going to kill someone over a failed relationship. “I mean, I could’ve fucking guessed, you haven’t really sat with her or talked about her. Is that all?” Karkat didn’t mean to sound unsympathetic, it was just a little confusing.

“No,” Sollux was still twitching, “There’s more.”

Karkat was instantly sucked back in, much to his own disgust. “What else?”

“Well, we’re still friends. We both called it off so there’s no bad blood. Everything is actually very okay.” The song had ended and another one immediately started playing. Karkat still couldn’t name the title but he knew the words to this one. Sollux actually had it on a CD in his car, but it was rarely ever played since he used an aux cord for everything now. Sollux took it upon himself of modernizing his old car, installing a whole new dashboard that included the CD player and aux input. He had always mused about making it to where he could connect his phone via Bluetooth and with as smart as the guy was Karkat deemed it a possibility. Karkat didn’t have a car of his own and resorted to walking everywhere when he wasn’t offered a ride. If it wasn’t Sollux driving him somewhere it was often their shared friend Kanaya.

“That’s...good, man.” Karkat was getting a little impatient, he was tired of breathing in the scent of food and cleaning supplies. “Sollux, just tell m-”

“I like men, Kk.” Sollux finally divulged, “I’m gay.”

Oh. The cogs in Karkat’s head started turning to process that information. That’s not really what he was expecting to say the least. He found himself going back through all the memories and past scenarios that may have given him a hint to this new information but there wasn’t really anything that stuck out. Sollux was always open to everything but Karkat could distinctly remember him ranting on and on about girls constantly. There wasn’t anything that alluded to Sollux being gay or straight, actually, because despite past rants over the opposite sex there was absolutely nothing that leaned more to one side or the other. God, why was he talking about sides? Karkat mentally backhanded himself back to the sixth grade.

“Dude, stop fucking thinking about it so hard. I can feel you fighting with yourself from over here.” Sollux was still a neurotic mess but still holding onto his snark.

“What about Feferi? Fuck, I thought you were head over heels with Aradia. Wait, I’m confused. I mean, happy for you. Hold on, what?” Karkat shook his head to clear it, holding his hands up in question.

Sollux sighed, annoyed, “I liked them, yeah, but I didn’t feel the same and they figured it out themselves before I even did.”

“Feferi knows? Who else knows, fuck, I’m sorry. Should I hug you?” Karkat took a hesitant step forward, causing Sollux to burst out laughing. He felt a pang of embarrassment flush through his face, “Oh fuck you!”

Sollux had a nice laugh when it wasn’t sarcastic or directed to making fun of you, which this one wasn’t. It was genuine, soft. Karkat could probably fry an egg on his face from how hot it was burning right now. The other kept laughing, holding his stomach and eventually up to his face to wipe away the tears starting to form. Karkat couldn’t really see the humor in all this but he supposed this was better than anything else. “Oh god! Kk, you’re so, srrk, funny.”

“I don’t see how but I’m glad someone is recognizing my fucking talents. And no, I’m not here all night. Sollux, stop fucking crying.” Sollux eventually calmed down, looking much more relieved than before with a crooked smile plastered all over his dumb face. It must have been eating at him for a while, Karkat couldn’t understand why he’d be nervous to tell him of all people. Not to belie his feelings on the matter, maybe he was a little hurt to know he wasn’t the first to know. Sollux was the first to know that Karkat was bisexual when he came out in the tenth grade. He thought they had some kind of pact to tell each other absolutely everything. You’re an idiot, Karkat thought to himself.

Sollux snorted, “It’s just you, Ff, and Aa that knows now. I would’ve told you sooner but it’s all new shit to me, too.” He turned off the music and grabbed his keys from his pocket, “Here, it’s late. Sorry for keeping you here with my bullshit, I’ll take you home.”

“You’re gay,” Karkat stated matter of factly before turning and walking towards the exit. He waited until Sollux was also at the door before turning off the lights and ushering the two of them outside in the cool air.

“Yeah.” Sollux retorted, zipping up his jacket as Karkat locked everything up. They took a silent ten steps to Sollux’s beaten up 1986 Chevrolet Sprint. With a rough start, the car hummed to life and Sollux began to drive Karkat home. The music that started to vibrate through the speakers was the same from inside and it took a minute to realize that the radio station was tuned to played only old classics. “When did you know?” Karkat broke the verbal silence.

“I mean, I always knew something was different.” Sollux started, “I thought I was just weird when it came to dating.” His lisp had subsided, his normal nasally voice rung out above the synth that had become background noise. “Aa and I broke up and it was all ok, I thought it just didn’t work. When I started dating Ff, I don’t know, there was that situation with Ed-”

“Whoa, whoa, what situation?” Karkat felt light-headed, “What the fuck has been going on?”

Sollux rolled his eyes, Karkat could basically feel it, “Sure, let me tell you everything in my extremely personal life, every gritty detail. I tell you almost everything but I think I can draw a line at my sex life-”

“Sex life!” Karkat barked, “Sex life? With Eridan? Wait a fucking second hang on, hang the fuck on.” He rubbed furiously at his temples, “Did you fuck Eridan?”

“No, I didn’t fuck Ed.” There were only two more red lights before they were on Karkat’s street but there was a lot that still needed to be hashed out before he’d let himself out of this vehicle.

“Then what was I supposed to take from that? You started talking about it, what was I supposed to do? Just skip over the part where you start mixing Ampora’s name in with ‘sex’?”

“Oh my fucking god, shut up. Look, we almost had a threesome ok? We were drunk and it was weird and I don’t really even know! I just kissed him and I really liked that fact he was a dude.”

Karkat was struggling with his seatbelt, “Oh my god, I’m going to lose my mind. What is even happening anymore? Is this real? Am I dreaming? You kissed _that_ guy and got an instant boner, holy shit.”

Sollux slammed on the breaks at the last red light, turning towards Karkat to glare at him from over his glasses. There was an instant lump in Karkat’s throat when they locked eyes, his rambling dying in his throat. There was a lot that he didn’t know, he realized. His mind did a lot of backpedaling, over his choice of words, the look on Sollux’s face, even all the way back to past conversations. Karkat felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. “Kk, listen to me. I tell you everything just not that kinda shit, okay? You are the first person I’ve ever said those words to in a formal sense. I told Ff when I was drunk and stupid, but that was after she told me she wanted to break up. If that conversation hadn’t have happened then I would have come running to you the literal second it all clicked.”

“Are we still friends?” Karkat choked out.

The look on Sollux’s face softened and he sighed, “Yes, we’re still friends.” He leaned over and papped Karkat on the cheek before turning back to the road. The light had turned green. Karkat reached his hand to his face, fingertips brushing against where Sollux’s palm was not a second earlier. His eyes kept on the road as they pulled up to his apartment and parked neatly in between two equally as shitty cars. Sollux killed the engine and the music stopped, leaving them in a dark car listening to the sounds of the city.

“So, you’re gay”

Sollux chuckled, “Yeah.”

“It going to be interesting tomorrow.” He glanced over to catch that familiar crooked smile. Karkat felt his muscles finally relax. “Hey, thanks for telling me. I didn’t mean to make it all so difficult.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s you we’re talking about.” Karkat punched his shoulder, causing Sollux to burst into a fit of laughter. Everything was fine, more than fine actually. He was a little reluctant to get out of the car but it was almost 2 am and he had work. Sollux informed him he was off Friday so he didn’t need to tear at himself for making him stay up so late. They had another round of mindless banter before Sollux waved him goodnight and pulled away. Karkat found himself waving until the red tail lights were out of sight. When they were gone, he dropped his hand limply at his side before rubbing his eyes and walking in his building. He wasn’t going to sleep, that was for sure. He’d been having a rough week filled with insomnia but those were always tough not just because he was exhausted but because he was so incredibly bored. Now there was so much to process it almost made the lack of sleep acceptable.

 

 

  
Karkat stared at his ceiling until his morning alarm sounded. He never changed his clothes, still in the work outfit from merely hours before. It disgusted himself as much as it should have but he still didn’t change. There was an odd excitement boiling in his gut at the idea that he was going to have to deal with everyone’s antics later that night. While brushing his teeth his phone pinged from his bedroom. He took his time trying to tame the wild mess he called his hair before sauntering over to check it.

 

From: Sollux  
[7:08] SC: hey kk ju2t a head2 up, later twoniight ff ii2 haviing 2ome kiind of birthday party and 2he want2 two go get piizza iin2tead of thaii.  
[7:08] SC: ju2t wanted two a2k iif you wanted two carpool wiith me there.  
[7:09] SC:and maybe help me come wiith a plan two pretend ii dont exii2t the entiire tiime.

Karkat rolled his eyes.

From: Karkat  
[7:12] KV: YEAH SURE LET ME MAKE UP AN EXCUSE SO I DON’T HAVE TO CLOSE TONIGHT. THIS IS MY LONGEST SHIFT DURING THE WEEK, OF COURSE, NOTHING IS FUCKING EASY.  
[7:12] KV: I’LL SWITCH WITH SOMEONE SO I DON’T HAVE TO TRY TO ESCAPE EARLY. THOUGH IT’S GOING TO BE TOUGH BECAUSE NO ONE BUT ME EVER CLOSES. I THOUGHT FRIDAY WAS STRICTLY “ANNOY KARKAT AT WORK” DAY.  
[7:12] KV: BUT I GET IT, IT’S SPECIAL OR WHATEVER.  
[7:12] KV: YEAH, I NEED A RIDE. 

Karkat shoved his feet into his work shoes before stepping back out into the cold world that was the outside. The sky was especially grey that morning and he desperately hoped it wasn’t about to rain. His phone pinged again.

From: Sollux  
[7:13] SC: ii mean the niight ii2 obviiou2ly about her.  
[7:14] SC: ju2t have a feeliing 2omethiing miight 2liip out.

From: Karkat  
[7:14] KV: YEAH, I MEAN SHE ISN’T THE BEST AT KEEPING SECRETS. ESPECIALLY ONES SHE IS EXCITED ABOUT. I CAN UNDERSTAND THE CONCERN.  
[7:14] KV: AND WHAT? IS SHE GOING TO TRY AND MAKE YOU COME OUT WHEN SHE BLOWS OUT THE CANDLES? WHAT IS THIS A BABY SHOWER FOR FUCKING GAYS?

 

Karkat made it inside the restaurant just before the rain started to come down. He waltzed inside in a silent victory and took note of the completely empty booths and quiet music playing. After clocking in he grabbed his apron, already getting to work on cleaning the dishes the other staff had made just from preparing food for the customers about to trickle in. It was going to be a very long day, he decided. His phone had been turned on silent once entering the building but between breaks, he glanced down at it when his boss was awkwardly flailing about. Sollux had sent a couple strung out messages explaining more of the details and there was a horde of texts from a new group chat created not even thirty minutes ago titled “Feferi's Birt)(day Dinner”. Glancing it over it seemed everyone was chiming their two cents in about how excited they were. Sollux had left the chat right after Feferi sent the first message. Karkat sent something to at least acknowledge the plans but that made the chat explode with responses.

 

**Feferi:** Karcrab! I'm so excited t)(at you can come! Sorry about t)(e c)(ange of venue 38(

**Gamzee:** HeY BeSt fRiEnD  
**Gamzee:** AnD CaN'T WaIt tO SnAp iNtO SoMe eLiXiR AnD GeT OuR WiCkEd zOnE On SiStEr

**Eridan:** hey kar  
**Eridan:** do you need a ride or anythin

**Kanaya:** If You Do Need A Ride I Am Able To Stop By If No One Else Is Available

 

“Hey, Vantas! You’re on lunch.” One of his coworkers called out from behind the preparation station.

Karkat walked out after grabbing a coke, taking a seat in an empty booth. Another coworker drifted by and asked if he wanted some noodles that someone had mistakenly ordered. He quickly snatched them up and got to chow down before taking a moment to respond to the chat he left open.

 

**Karkat:** IT’S FINE FEFERI. ACTUALLY I KIND OF LIKE THE FACT IT ISN’T GOING TO BE THE PLACE I SPEND ALMOST MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE SLAVING OVER.  
**Karkat:** AND SOLLUX IS GIVING ME A RIDE ALREADY. THANKS FOR OFFERING.

**Gamzee:** HoNk

**Karkat:** YES, HELLO GAMZEE.

**Kanaya:** I Am Also Quite Happy About The Idea Of Pizza Instead Of Khao Soi  
**Kanaya:** I Was Beginning To Get Bored  
  
**Gamzee:** :o)

**Vriska:** May8e stop ordering the same thing then

  
Kanaya Maryam has left the group!

  
**Vriska** : Talk a8out melodramatic!!!!!!!!

**John:** oh geez

Terezi: STOP BULLY1NG ON MY CHR1ST14N S3RV3R

**Dave:** im telling the chat mod on you  
**Dave:** i wont stand this behavior on my good christian forums

**  
Dave Strider added Sollux Captor to the chat! **

  
**Sollux:** leave me out of thii2 you fuckiing annoyiing hooliigan2.  
  
**Terezi:** MOMMY 4ND D4DDY 4R3 F1GHT1NG 4G41N

 

Karkat tuned out after that, especially when they started sending a bunch of memes. He finished his noodles and took the bowl along with plates from a few other tables back to the kitchen and automatically went back to work. It wasn’t until an hour before the party did Karkat find someone to cover his shift and they weren’t exactly happy about taking it last minute. He had to bribe his way through the whole deal, offering to take their shift on his day off. They agreed, angrily turning to another coworker and muttering something in Thai that Karkat couldn’t understand. He thanked them anyway and ran away before they could change their mind. He cleaned up his station and hung up his apron before clocking out right on time. Sollux was already parked outside with his car running, his head hung down as he scrolled through his phone. Karkat banged on the passenger side window, causing him to jump and almost drop his device in his lap. Karkat motioned for him to unlock the door and Sollux made it an unnecessarily slow process.

“Fucking finally. I was freezing my ass off while you just fucking sat there and stared at me.” Karkat jerked the seatbelt over his midsection, though it took several tries because it was stuck due to the brake. “Come the fuck on! Why aren’t you in park?”

“It is just so enjoyable to watch you struggle.” Sollux snickered, pulling out into the street once it was safe to do so. Aggressive techno music was throbbing through the speakers this time. His phone was connected through the aux and blasted his shitty playlist. Karkat found himself preferring the songs from the night before over this garbage.

“Fucking sadist.”

 

 

  
The ride from then on was filled with their meaningless chatting and it wasn’t long before their destination came rolling into view. A crowd of familiar cars was parked up front, one of which with pink balloons tied to the mirror. “Gamzee.” The both of them stated in a monotone voice before pulling up next to a car that was five times worth the amount of Sollux’s even back in it’s prime. Upon getting out Karkat had caught sight of the crudely wrapped gift in Sollux’s grasp and slapped himself on the forehead.

“Fuck! I didn’t get her a present.”

“She isn’t going to mind, Kk. You showed up and that’s all that matters to her.” Sollux urged his friend forward.

“It’s common courtesy, you fucking bastard.” Karkat shoved him back with his shoulders and took steps to the door on his own. He held the door open for the both of them to slip inside, taking note of the large group of people in the back corner of the establishment. When close enough to make their presence known a presumptuous voice rang out above everyone else’s noises.

“Thought I smelled white trash and curry!” Vriska flashed a crass grin before leaning back and taking a sip from her cup.

Several faces turned and acknowledged their arrival, including the woman of the hour who came running to pull the two men into a large hug. Karkat’s nose was instantly hit with the smell of perfume and then a face full of rich brown curls. When the attack was over, Feferi pulled back and held onto each of their shoulders to give them both a large charismatic smile, “I’m so glad you both made it!”

Feferi’s hair had even more shine and volume to it than usual and flowed behind her in waves. She was dressed in a flowy white sundress and was bedazzled in all sorts of bracelets and rings. Karkat’s eyes instantly went to the single necklace around her neck, one he recognized as the one Sollux gave her last Christmas. It was a simple gold chain with a tiny gold trinket. Something about the sight of it made a pang of emotion stir in Karkat’s gut. Perhaps they hadn’t told everyone about their breakup yet?

Sollux handed Feferi the present and she leaned up to kiss his cheek, “You really didn’t have to!” She turned and blinked her long eyelashes at Karkat before giving a solid wink. He didn’t really know what to make of that.

They both were welcomed in with seats at the table that was a booth with several added chairs for all of them to sit. It was still a very tight and uncomfortable squeeze. Karkat was squished between Gamzee and Eridan, whose elbows jammed into his rib cage with every slight movement. In front of him was Kanaya, Rose, John, and Terezi, two of which were in an eating competition that made him physically sick to watch. Sollux was on Terezi’s right with Aradia on his left, eyes glued to his phone like it was his only escape. Couldn’t really blame him though, Karkat would be doing the same if seven people weren’t all trying to talk to him at the same time.

It wasn’t long before Gamzee shuffled out from in between everyone to bring out the cake, which both he and Tavros took the time beforehand into baking themselves. It was big enough for everyone to have a slice, decorated with white icing with pink accents. It had little fish swimming on top along with a simple “Happy Birthday” message sloppily scribbled on top. The restaurant was filled with obnoxious loud singing and the other customers grumbled between one another at the noise. Feferi paused to make a show out of thinking of a wish before leaning down and blowing out all the candles in one go. Rose cut the cake and helped hand out slices and everyone watched eagerly as the birthday girl started to unwrap presents.

“Oh, wow! A mixtape?” Feferi flipped over the CD in her palm, eyebrows knitted in slight confusion.

“It’s got a bunch of Fergie on it, don’t worry,” Dave reassured, leaning back in his seat. Feferi flashed her perfect smile, “I can’t wait to hear it then!”

Nepeta had sewn her a stuffed lime green catfish, much to Feferi’s delight. Karkat had stopped paying attention to the gifts after the box of jewelry from Eridan that was clearly worth more than his life and his apartment combined. He didn’t feel right watching her unwrap all those gifts knowing he hadn’t contributed in some way. The cake had most of his scrutiny and he picked it apart with his fork. He only glanced up to see what Sollux’s gift was out of mere curiosity. She unwrapped it neatly, despite the crinkled wrapping paper, a gentle smile on her pink lips. On her lap sat a framed photo of her, Sollux, and Eridan from a couple of months ago during the summer. They were posed in the sand, a tall light blue beach house in the background. Feferi stood in the middle wearing a plain black one-piece swimsuit with both arms wrapped around Sollux and Eridan’s waist. Karkat made note of the fact that Sollux wasn’t wearing a bathing suit like the other two but rolled up khaki pants and a pale yellow button up shirt pushed up at the elbows. It was slightly unbuttoned and he was without his glasses. Eridan’s hair was unstyled but pushed back out of his face. Karkat tried to ignore the fact the both Feferi and Eridan had the most athletic bodies he had ever seen. Sollux stuck out like a sore thumb, the clothes not really helping his case. He was just tall, skinny, and awkward and Eridan and Feferi looked like fucking gods.

“Solfish! You found the picture…” Feferi honest to god teared up at the frame in her hands, immediately leaning over and pulling Sollux into another bone-crushing hug. He patted her back lightly, unable to breathe with her death grip and all the hair shoved into his face.

“Leave it to the ex-boyfriend to have the best gift,” Vriska mumbled through a mouthful of pizza. That confirmed the idea they all knew about the breakup then, Karkat mused.

“Shut up, whitey!” Terezi whooped from the corner, fake comforting Dave who was fake sobbing on her shoulder.

Sollux pulled away and wiped Feferi’s cheeks before her makeup got all smudged. He was smiling as he leaned back in his chair and Aradia patted his shoulder, sharing an equally warm grin.

 

 

 

The rest of party went smooth and it eventually ended with everyone saying their goodbyes in the parking lot after at the very end Gamzee knocked over an entire liter of soda on the floor and caused the manager to get extremely pissed off. Feferi thanked everyone for coming, making sure to hug each and every guest. She even hugged Equius who broke into a crazy sweat when she pulled him in close. Everyone started to slowly part away to the respective rides, waving goodbye. Everything paused when Vriska made a comment as she turned on her heel to leave, “Tell your fag ex not to steal all the thunder next time, princess.”

Sollux and Feferi went rigid, causing an unnecessary amount of eyes to snap on the two. Vriska glanced at their faces over her shoulder, eyebrows furrowed, “What? I thought it was obvious?”

“You’re gay?” John piped up from across the parking lot, making the situation even more public. If the previous statement didn’t click in everyone’s head, that one sure did. Especially since it was yelled loud enough for the whole street to hear.

Karkat watched as all the color drained from his friend’s face, his fingers twitching at his sides. Feferi blurted out some random comment that didn’t make a bit of sense, her eyes as wide as saucers as she tried changing the subject as quick as possible. No one paid that any mind, eyes still glued to Sollux who was crumbling from social pressure.

“I should’ve baked another cake, my man!” Gamzee hollered and pulled his skinny pal into an embrace with his arms pinned down at his sides. Sollux started struggling and broke from the hug to dart across the pavement. He hurriedly swerved out of the parking lot, merely hitting Tavros in the process. But he was gone before anyone could’ve stopped him, right out of thin air.

“Oh my god, you clamming bitch!” Feferi squealed, fist drawn at her sides as she turned to buck up towards Vriska. Eridan grabbed her arm and pulled her back but strings of uncharacteristic insults spewed from her mouth like a sailor.

“I’m sorry, alright! How was I supposed to know it was a sensitive topic? It’s not my fault he is so histrionic over it!” Vriska followed Kanaya as she was lead away from the situation. She shuffled in the car's passenger side, shutting the door as Kanaya apologized on her behalf. Her green Mazda Miata zoomed down the road in the opposite direction Sollux had disappeared down, Vriska long hair whipping around in the wind as she glanced back at the parking lot.

Karkat was left standing there with a fraction of the people the night started with now without a ride and in a huge messy altercation he was bound to have to fix. He rubbed his face, groaning at a headache starting to drum in his ears. Was there ever one night where things could go smoothly for once? Feferi turned to Karkat, a bubble of apologies just waiting to flow out but he put his finger up to silence them before they came as he dialed Sollux’s number and held his phone to his ear.

 

“Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system. ‘Tholluckth Captor’ is not available at this time. At the tone, please record your message. When you've finished recording you may hang up or press 1 for more options.”

  
  
Karkat growled inwardly and called one more time before leaving a voicemail, “Hey, fuckass. It’s me, the guy you ditched after running away into the night like the tories were after you. Call me back before you do something stupid. Don’t make me come find you.” He paused before adding, “I’m worried about you. I’m sorry tonight turned into a shitshow...but I’m here. Please call me back.”

He hung up and subconsciously glared at Feferi, though there was no need to give her any grief. She started blubbering at sight, a concerned Eridan rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Karkat felt instant regret, “Shit, Feferi, it’s not your fault.”

“Karcrab, everything is ruined! He’ll never forgive me!” She sobbed into her hands, mascara dripping down her cheeks.

“It’s not like you outed him, Fef. He isn’t going to hate you.” Eridan offered, looking back at Karkat for help.

“Feferi, stop fucking crying. Look, nothing is ruined. It’s going to be okay.” Karkat gave her a hug, awkwardly slinking his arms past Eridan’s grasp. Feferi sniffled into his hoodie and gave in to the warm embrace. If there was one thing Karkat could admit he was excellent at, it was comforting people to stop being emotional fuckheads. He rubbed her back and watched as the small remaining band of friends scuttled away with quiet “I’m sorry’s” and “Try and have a good night’s”. Feferi mumbled incomprehensibly into Karkat’s shoulder to which he said, “What are you trying to say?” After the third group of muffled words.

She lifted her head, makeup smudged and eyes puffy and red, “I said...your jacket smells spicy.”

“I can take you home, Kar.” Eridan offered as the two men lead her to his vehicle. Karkat felt antsy about getting his dishwater soaked hands on a black Rolls Royce. “Thanks, Eridan. I’ll take you up on that.”

He made sure Feferi was buckled in the front seat before plopping in the back and watching the scene of the crime fade slowly from view. Eridan turned on some light tunes that were all bands Karkat couldn’t name, not because they were old, but due to the fact they were bands no one has ever heard of or given a fuck about. But the music was a nice touch and drowned out Feferi’s sniffles. It didn’t take long to get to Karkat’s apartment and the car smoothly pulled up alongside the curb with as much caution a person with an expensive car would have in this neighborhood. Karkat opened the door and got out, leaning his head back in to say goodbye.

“Thanks for the ride, fishface.”

“Have a good rest of the night, Kar,” Eridan muttered fondly before the door shut. Karkat turned and waved goodbye to Feferi who gave him a sad smile before her image slowly vanished down the street and out of view.

Karkat groaned, popping his back and stumbling to his door with lead feet. He attempted calling Sollux again but got the same answer as before. He hadn’t even replied to the watered down paragraphs Karkat sent previous. This wasn’t good, he thought to himself, lying face down on his mattress as he tried to ease the tension with sleep. It was impossible to rest, he found. There was no way he could even close his eyes for longer than five seconds without the expression Sollux made before running off that night flashed across his eyelids. He just hoped the idiot was okay.

 

 

 

 

Karkat’s watched as the street lights dulled and eventually switched off before watching the warm rays stretch across his room. His alarm sounded and called for the start of the new day, but he couldn’t bother with the idea of work. He glanced at his phone and then to his computer across the room for the sight of the yellow text he might have missed during the small break between every five minutes he checked anyway but found nothing.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes before rolling on his side and into a standing position. Maybe a shower was in order.


End file.
